


Koi No Yokan

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koi No Yokan (恋の予感)<br/>A sense one can have upon the first meeting that falling in love is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koi No Yokan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful **[Zephyrianboom](http://zephyrianboom.tumblr.com/post/44394023259)** original art 
> 
> Written for **Seblaine Sunday Challenge** : _Dalton Blazer + Inevitable_

Thunder rolled overhead followed by the sudden hissing of rain pelting upon the ground. Panic rose in his chest as he rushed to one of the café’s floor to ceiling windows, peering out into the parking lot.

“No, no, no,” he chanted frantically, cursing under his breath and scolding himself for not checking the weather forecast before they left. He should have expected the unpredictability of April showers.

“Blaine.” Sebastian’s voice rose over the din of the crowd. “What’s wrong?” the taller boy asked as he appeared next to him, their coffee orders in each hand.

“It’s raining. We’re never going to make in time,” he exhaled in disappointment, his breath fogging the glass before him.

“Of course we will- as long as we leave now,” Sebastian assured.

He turned wide eyed at the other boy, a grimace rippling through him.

“There is no way I’m running to the car in that.”

He shuddered again as he instinctively brought a hand up to his flawlessly styled hair- gelled down and combed to perfection- giving it an unconscious protective pat. He wasn’t aware he was doing it until Sebastian snorted, prompting him to tear his hand away from his hair and tucking both hands under his armpits, not quite sure what to do with them now.

“You’re ridiculous, Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian chortled, rolling his eyes- but his words were soft and not at all malicious. “You’ve got to choose: protect your precious Disney prince hairdo and miss the box office’s operation hours or brave the rain and make it in time to get tickets to the show of your dreams.”

He groaned as he turned back to the window, hazel eyes taking in the downpour in dismay. He hated that those were his only options.

On one hand, the touring company of Broadway’s _The Lion King_ would be in Ohio for the first time and it was his dream to watch the show live. Sebastian had agreed to drive with him to Cincinnati straight after school to buy the tickets. He didn’t trust online ticketing systems, not after the heartbreak he suffered of not getting the Maroon 5 concert tickets due to a technical error. This was a Broadway show and he needed to _feel_ the ticket in between his fingers. Granted it wasn’t _Broadway_ Broadway but it was the closest he could get to the real show for now; and he really wanted to go for the opening night.

On the other hand, his hair!

Sebastian shook his head fondly; he was sure the taller boy could see his internal debate dancing on his face.

“Here,” the taller boy said, handing over their drinks.

He uncurled his hands from his body and relieved Sebastian of the paper cups. He gulped a breath as he watched Sebastian shrug out of his school blazer; carefully peeling the navy blue with red piping Dalton Academy attire off his lean body.

“What are you doing?” he asked before he could stop the words from slipping past his lips.

“I am making sure that you get your tickets.”

The warm cadence of Sebastian’s voice and how his tone was laced with so much affection caused an eruption of butterflies in his stomach; the exact same feeling he had felt when they first met.

A mutual friend had introduced them at a charity rally hosted by Dalton Academy. The moment he laid eyes on Sebastian there was this jolt to his gut, something he wasn’t quite sure how to describe; he felt _destined_ to have met Sebastian. From that day forth, he could neither remember life before the taller boy strode gracefully into it nor see his coming days without Sebastian. Any future that he saw for himself; be it a plan he made for the coming weekend or what he would be doing five years down the road- all of them included Sebastian.

However, when they met, he had just had his heart broken by the end of his two-year relationship with a boy he thought was his forever. So, he never acted on the accretion of feelings for Sebastian. He settled for being Sebastian’s friend, although there were times he was sure Sebastian wanted something more, too.

Alas, neither of them had ever said anything.

His eyes raked over the flexing muscles of Sebastian’s shoulders, his chest, his arms, as the taller boy continued to remove the blazer. For a moment, he imagined roaming his hands over the span of muscles and skin, to feel the curves and contours and the smoothness of it all, to caress, to taste-

“You ready?” Sebastian’s voice pierced through his reverie.

“For what?”

Instead of answering, Sebastian guided him to the exit, leaving a gratifying burn where his palm rested on the small of his back, the blazer hooked on his index finger and draped lazily over his right shoulder. The drumming of the pelting rain grew louder as Sebastian pushed the door open and they stood under the shelter of the canopy.

“Hang on tight to those,” Sebastian addressed, nodding towards the coffee cups in his hand as the taller boy pulled him closer to his side. He happily curled into the nook that seemed carved out just for him, where he fit perfectly.

Carefully, Sebastian raised the Dalton blazer over them, engulfing their heads and shoulders in navy blue and red.

“On the count of three, run okay?” Sebastian commanded, his green eyes alight with excitement. Their heads were bowed so close together that he could feel the taller boy’s breath on his skin, the warmth of it made his head spin.

“One.” He curled his fingers tighter around the cups.

“Two.” He took deep breaths, bracing for the sprint.

“Three!”

They pushed off from under the canopy and into the pelting rain and bolted in synchrony towards Sebastian’s sleek black Audi, their sploshing steps keeping time with the raindrops.

He heard the beeping of the car unlocking as they reached the passenger side. Sebastian tugged the door open as he removed himself from under their makeshift canopy. The taller boy snuggly tucked the blazer over him and helped him slide into his seat.

The warmth surrounding him was a welcomed reprieve from the rain and the biting cold wind they had just braved. It took a few moments for him to realize that the warmth that was comforting him wasn’t from being inside of the car, but the warmth of Sebastian’s body that somehow still lingered on the partially drenched blazer, and the heat that clung to his side where their bodies had touched.

By the time Sebastian rounded the car and slid behind the wheel, he was soaked; his brown hair turning a shade darker from the rainfall, his white dress shirt sticking attractively over his skin. Green eyes found his as a smile so bright and wide and beautiful curled upon his lips.

His breath hitched at the sight, all his feelings for Sebastian brimming at the surface. This was the boy he was slowly falling in love with- inevitably so, but had held back because of a bleeding heart. But his heart wasn’t bleeding anymore; all the wounds healed nicely, barely a scar in its place. Sebastian was a big part of the healing; his easy friendship, his ability to always coax a laugh out of him, his tenderness, his care.

He leaned forward to gingerly place their drinks in the dashboard’s cup holders before pulling the blazer off his head- his flawless tresses safe from the rain and untouched- tugging it tightly around his body, letting the fabric wrap him in a warm embrace. He chanced a look at Sebastian, who was still smiling that gorgeous smile at him; his heart making giddy flips and his stomach swooping merrily.

Their eyes locked; all their feelings for each other resonating wordlessly, loudly between them. And just as wordlessly, he let the inevitable pull he had felt since the moment they met tug him firmly, gently towards Sebastian.

It was pleasantly surprising how easily Sebastian gravitated towards him, too.

In between the flitting of their heartbeats and the tender pounding of the rain, their lips met.

A calm washed over him and when he expected the feel of Sebastian’s lips to take his breath away, it only breathed life into his bones, his veins, his soul.

As his lips slotted perfectly with Sebastian’s, he felt... whole, like every bit of him was falling into place and every bit of him was coming to life after a long slumber.

When they broke apart, Sebastian looked at him in a way that made his stomach swoop again; he could feel the taller boy trace the features of his face with those gorgeous eyes, the echo of _finally, finally, finally_ gleaming in them.

“Hi,” Sebastian whispered, cradling a hand to the side of his face, fingers gingerly smoothing over his cheeks.

“Hi,” he greeted, mirroring Sebastian’s delight and awe.

There were a million and one things he wanted to say, to confess- but there would be time for that later; they had all the time in the world now. Their futures were intertwined, he was sure of it. They were inevitable.

So, he breathed the one word that was fervently pulsating in the air around them:

“Finally.”

“Finally,” Sebastian echoed with a blinding smile as he leaned in to slot their lips together again.

 

\--END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
